Hemodialysis machines are well-known for treating medical conditions related to renal failure, where a person's kidneys inadequately filter toxins and waste products from the blood. During a hemodialysis procedure, blood is removed from the patient and output to a dialyzer associated with the hemodialysis machine. The patient's blood circulates along one side of a semipermeable membrane in the dialyzer, referred to as an extracorporeal circuit (ECC). A dialysate is provided by a dialysate system, and flows between the dialysate system and the hemodialysis machine along the opposite side of the membrane, referred to as a dialysate circuit, to remove waste, toxins, and other undesirable products from the blood. In a regenerative dialysis system, the used dialysate is pumped through a sorbent cartridge at the dialysate system, which purifies the dialysate by removing the waste so that a constant stream of fresh dialysate is provided to the dialyzer. In a non-regenerative dialysis system, the used dialysate is discarded.
A hemodialysis machine typically includes various meters, sensors, and other event detection and monitoring systems positioned along the ECC and the dialysate circuit to monitor an array of safety-critical parameters and to detect abnormal events occurring prior to or during a dialysis procedure. Safety-critical parameters can include, but are not limited to, blood and dialysate flow rates, temperature, venous and arterial pressure, and dialysis solution conductivity. Parameter-related information is received at a control panel in communication with the hemodialysis machine, and presented as text, graphics, and the like at a control panel monitor, touchscreen, or other display. A set of screens, windows, and the like, can be presented at the display, which are populated with parameters or related information in the form of static or discrete objects, for example, graphical user interface (GUI) objects displayed as data buttons, keys, windows, icons, bar graphs, charts, and the like. One type of screen is a treatment display screen, which permits an operator to set and monitor treatment parameters before or during a dialysis procedure. Parameter buttons and other static objects are arranged at fixed locations of each treatment display screen. Static treatment display screen configurations are provided to maintain dialysis machine efficacy during operation and to provide a safe environment for a patient undergoing a dialysis procedure.